Style Change
by SQSarah12
Summary: This is the response to a prompt i received, i hope i have done it justice. Regina wants to alter Emma's style but Emma will only agree if Regina wears her style. Bonus points if it leads to hot sex!


**Prompt: Regina wants to alter Emma's style but Emma will only agree if Regina wears her style. Bonus points if it leads to hot sex!**

"_Miss Swan if you're going to be sheriff you need to__ dress more regal, more formal"_ Emma's eyes widen, it was not the first time the mayor had insulted her dress code but she had never used the words regal or formal before and that was worrying for Emma

"_We've already been through this once before, Regina, __I am NOT wearing a uniform"_ Regina sighs heavily as Emma refuses to look past wearing a uniform. She didn't want Emma to wear a uniform she just wanted her to look a little less like street trash and a little more important town official

"_I'm not saying w__ear a damn uniform I'm saying you need to dress more like me"_ Emma can't help to chuckle at the idea of wearing Regina's style of clothing, it was ridiculous; for starters Emma wasn't brought up to be a sophisticated, up tight, prissy tyrant and she wouldn't be caught dead in a dress or a skirt unless it was from business or other personal reasons

"_Like you? An uptight, arrogant, self-centred tyrant whose only way of communicating with people is through threats and humiliation oh yeah I definitely think th__at is my style"_ Regina narrows her eyes and takes strides towards the sheriff's desk; these exchanges between herself and Emma were entertaining but also becoming tedious and predictable.

"_I'm demanding you alter your style Sheriff or you won't be sheriff__ for much longer"_ Emma meets Regina's eyes and she could tell she was deadly serious just as she was about to give in, once again, to Regina's demands an idea sticks her like lightening

"_Okay I'll alter my style to look more professional, shall we say, bu__t I have a condition"_ Regina was pleased that Emma was playing along but she did not expect Emma to come up with a condition as well _"I'll only alter it if you wear my style"_ Regina's widen in shock and overall horror. This was not happening! She had not just been told by Emma Swan that the only way she was going to alter her style was if Regina was to wear her style which means pleather jackets and ridiculously tight jeans

"_I beg your pardon?"_ Emma smirks and stands above the mayor looking down on her with cunning in her eyes

"_You heard me now do we have a deal?"_ Regina couldn't believe what was going on but she knew she had no choice, if she wanted Emma to dress the part then she would have to yield to Emma's conditions

"_Fine"_ Emma smirk develops into a full face grin; she was going to get her kicks out of this that was for sure. The pair didn't stick around to bask in the deal they had just struck and went their separate ways, Emma to one of the two designer clothing shops in Storybrooke and Regina back to the mansion.

"_Sheriff Swan what an unexpected pleasure what I can do for you today?"_ The manager of the shop Cameron was said to be, by Henry, Phillip from Sleeping Beauty but Emma couldn't believe what her son was telling her no matter if it were true or not

"_I need something formal but not so formal that I'm pulling a Madame Mayor"_ Cameron laughs at Emma's way of putting what she was after. Cameron had always seen Emma as the perfect woman for a casual suit look but never actually thought he would ever had the chance to get her into one

"_I've got the perfect thing for you sheriff if you'll just follow me"_ And Emma does with the greatest of caution and apprehension meanwhile back at the mayoral mansion Regina was staring at her walk in wardrobe mentally preparing herself to degrade herself and lower herself to the sheriff's standard of dress

"_Why couldn't that damned woman just do I say for once without making difficult for me"_ Regina takes that first step and begins to scan her wardrobe to see if she had anything that could pass for street trash/slob _"Okay Regina you can do this"_ As she continues to look through what seems like a never ending walk in wardrobe she sees what she was looking for and gives devilish grin _"Perfect, if you want me to dress __like you Miss Swan then that's what you're gonna get"_ Regina pulls out the clothes and walks back into her bedroom closing her wardrobe door behind her.

"_Tell me you're kidding right!"_ Cameron flinches at the tone of Emma's voice _"I look like the Mayor! W__hat did I damn well say to you! I don't wanna look like the mayor!"_ Cameron shakes his head then looks up at the heavens for a sign

"_Oh come on Sheriff you look nothing like the mayor you look a lot more relaxed and not like you've a got a stick stuck up y__our rear end"_ Emma sighs in defeat and makes her way out of the changing room and stands in front of Cameron, who smiles and nods at the fact that Emma looked absolutely stunning in a suit

"_What?"_

"_You look very handsome Sheriff if I do say so myself"_ Emma couldn't hide the blush nor contain the embarrassed chuckle that had bubbled up in her throat. Emma was dressed in a black suit jacket buttoned up with a pair of matching pants with a strapless purple top underneath and a pair of heels with brown tips; her hair lay gently on the shoulders of the jacket making her look very handsome

"_Yeah you're right I do"_ Emma takes in her appearance in the full length mirror and smiles; she couldn't believe how good she looked and felt it was amazing transformation and one she was going to keep. _'I wonder what Regina will think when I turn up looking like this. WOAH! Emma why do you care what Regina will think it's not like you're gonna care what she looks like; although she'd look amazing in some skinny genes'_

"_You a__lright Sheriff?"_ Emma is brought out of her train of thoughts and nods briskly

"_Yeah just taking this in"_ Cameron nods in understanding; he knew that the sheriff was not used to looking so handsome or regal

Back the mansion Regina was putting the finishing touches to her 'look', Emma was gonna have a heart attack when she saw her _'Hang on why do I care what Miss Swan thinks about how I look it's not like I'm gonna care what she looks like'_

"_God Regina get your head in the game"_ As she appears the last of her make-up her phone vibrates of the vanity, it was a text from Emma. **Meet me at Granny's in ten. E**. Regina takes a deep breath as she slips on her brown leather jacket before taking a last glance in her full length mirror as she leaves.

Emma had only taken a couple of minutes to arrive at Granny's but was almost too nervous to go in, she was nervous about how people would react to her new look however there was a small part of her looking forward to see people's reactions to Regina's new style

"_Okay Swan you can do this, just go in order your usual and sit down and wait for the Mayor to arrive"_ Emma closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before walking into Granny's the bell announcing her presence and she could immediately feel the entire room looking at her but tries hard to ignore it _"Hey Ruby can I get my usual please"_ Ruby snaps out of her trance and nods silently.

"_Wow Emma I've uh never seen you dressed like this before"_ Emma looks down awkwardly and shrugs her shoulders

"_What can I say__ I fancied a change"_ Before Mary Margaret could say anything else the bell above the door sounds again and the entire diner give a collective gasp as The Mayor walks through the door, they couldn't believe what they were seeing; the Sheriff was dressed like the Mayor and the Mayor was dressed like the Sheriff _"Oh my word"_ Emma turns around, her eyes nearly pop out of her head at the sight that greeted her; there was Regina dressed in a brown leather jacket, a black tank top that clung in all the right places, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of brown knee high boots

"_Well Sheriff you do scrub up nicely"_ Emma couldn't speak, she just stands and stares at Regina

"_Madame Mayor you look umm, well look ehhh umm… incredibly sexy"_ Regina's eyes widen at Emma's words; did the sheriff just call her sexy?

"_And you look incredibly handsome Sheriff"_ The entire diner were still in shock, they couldn't believe what was happening; these two women, bitter rivals, were flirting with one another in the middle of a public place whilst giving each other the most intense eye sex _"I suggest we take this elsewhere don't you agree Sheriff?"_ All Emma could do was nod and follow the Mayor out of Granny's throwing a 'put it on my tab' look at Ruby. She was really glad that she made that deal.

(idea for emma's outfit:  post/26704355267)


End file.
